1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand washing devices and more particularly pertains to a new hand washing device for ensuring that a person washes their hands for a specified amount of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand washing devices is known in the prior art, as are those devices used to ensure that a person washes their hands for a specified amount of time. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that not only provides a signaling means to a person to wash their hands for a specified amount of time, but which also signals to others that the person is washing their hand for that specified amount of time. In particular, such a system will be useful for supervisors to be able to see that an employee is washing their hands for the proper duration. For caregivers, this will ensure that a patient is being taken care of by an employee with properly sanitized hands. In the food industry, this will allow not only supervisors, but also customers, to see that the food handler has sufficiently cleaned their hands before preparing food. For the above reasons, a system is needed that will allow the viewing of the signaling means from a sufficient distance and viewing angle to ensure that not only the person washing their hands, but also those persons a distance from the person, can see the signaling means.